In general, a hydraulic excavator as a typical example of a construction machine is largely constituted by an automotive lower traveling structure, an upper revolving structure swingably mounted on the lower traveling structure through a swing circle, and a working mechanism provided on a front side of the upper revolving structure. In particular, to improve driving efficiency and fuel consumption of the hydraulic excavator, the technology concerning motorization of a revolving apparatus has been recently suggested. The revolving apparatus that is driven by an electrically-operated motor is provided between the lower traveling structure and the upper revolving structure, and the upper revolving structure revolves on the lower traveling structure by actuating this revolving apparatus (Patent Document 1).
Here, the revolving apparatus is usually constituted of a reduction device that is disposed to the upper revolving structure and decelerates and outputs input rotation, an electrically-operated revolving motor that is provided on the upper side of the reduction device to input rotation of a motor shaft to the reduction device, and an output shaft that outputs the rotation of the motor shaft decelerated by the reduction device to the swing circle.
Here, a wet multiple-disk braking device (a brake section) that gives braking force to rotation of the revolving motor is provided in the revolving apparatus described in Patent Document 1, and this braking device is arranged between the reduction device (a reducing section) and the revolving motor (a motor section).
Further, as another revolving apparatus according to conventional art, there has been suggested a revolving apparatus having a configuration that a wet multiple-disk braking device (a mechanical brake) is provided between a first-stage reduction mechanism (a first reducing section) and a second-stage reduction mechanism (a second reducing section) in reduction mechanisms provided on three stages in a casing (Patent Document 2).